Wait that's not the pizza guy? (A thiefshipping one-shot)
by Thiefshipper.98
Summary: Marik's expecting pizza but gets something much more tasty ;) lemon BOYxBOY yaoi yayy! Don't like don't read! you have been warned! now enjoy :) :)


WARNING: This is really just a Thiefshipping smut fest. Yaoi (boy x boy) Don't like don't read. Also some swearing.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own YuGiOh! nor any of the characters no matter how much I wish.

Marik looked up from his tv show in surprise. The pizza guy was certainly early this time. He hit the mute button on the remote and stood, wandering over to the door.  
He opened it and blinked. That That was not a pizza guy. A police officer stood there, pen and pencil in hand and looking severely pissed off. He had long rough looking white hair, large (Beautiful, thought Marik) redish-brown eyes, and skin so flawless it could rival, Well, it really had no comparison. "Marik S. Ishtar?" He asked in a curt, foreign accent. The guy was definitely English.  
Marik shook himself out of his stupor and nodded. "Yeah, I'm Marik." Why the hell was there a cop at his door?  
The man nodded. "Officer Touzoku. May I come in? I have some business to discuss with you."  
Marik stepped aside. "What's this all about, man?"  
Touzoku's eye twitched. "Officer. Not 'man'."  
"Oh. Sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his head as the police man stepped inside, nose wrinkling at the sight of the messy home.  
"Sorry. If I'd of known you were comin' I'dda cleaned up." Marik joked uncertainly in one of his best Southern Yokel accents.  
Officer Touzoku shot him an incredulous glare, making him smile slightly. "What the bloody hell was that?"  
"Oh. Uh " He shrugged. "Just something I do sometimes."  
"Right." The man began to search Marik's home, earning a frown.  
"Uh Don't you need a warrant before searching here?"  
Touzoku shot him a surprised look. "You know about warrants? I mean, are you a lawyer?"  
"Well no, but I watch a lot of Law & Order " He rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Then no I don't." He reached his hand underneath the couch cushion, letting out a yelp and quickly recoiling. "The bloody hell was THAT!"  
Marik frowned, lifting up the cushion to reveal an old, green piece of pizza. "Oh hey! I was looking for that man! Thanks!" He grinned, lifting it up and bringing it to his face.  
Officer Touzoku smacked the pizza out of his hand with a yelp. "You bloody idiot! That would probably kill you!"  
"Dude it wasn't that bad!" He rubbed his hand, looking hurt.  
"Not that- dear Ra! This whole house is a citation!" He gestured around him wildly. "A huge ticket! Hundreds of dollars!"  
"Dude not cool! You can't just give me a ticket for living how I do!" But it was no good. The officer was already scribbling down a ticket. "Aw man! There's gotta be something I can do to make you lift this!" He gave the Brit his biggest puppy dog eyes, making him pause in his writing.  
"Well " His eyes glinted. "Maybe one thing "  
"Anything! Just don't give me a friggin' ticket!" Marik grinned hopefully.  
Touzoku put his ticket book away. "Anything?"  
"Totally!"  
He considered him for a moment before gesturing with his finger that Marik should turn around.  
He blinked at Touzoku confusedly. "Huh?"  
"Shut up and put your hands on the wall." He sighed. So much for subtle "But what do I have to do to make you forget about the ticket?" He frowned, fidgeting.  
Touzoku gave him a flat look. "How thick are you!"  
Marik turned sideways to try and measure himself. "Uh About "  
"Marik, that was a rhetorical question."  
"Oh. Then "  
The man facepalmed. "If you want me to forget about the ticket, then shut up and strip."  
"Whaaa- OH! Oh! Oh " He grinned. "So it's s-"  
"Finish that sentence and I'll arrest you for sexual harassment."  
"Yes sir shutting up sir."  
Touzoku rolled his eyes. "Now. Where are we going to pay off your debts?"  
"Um my bedroom's upstairs on the right " Marik rubbed his neck. "'Does that work?"  
"It should be fine. Lead the way." Touzoku nodded and Marik started up the stairs, followed by him quickly.  
Marik opened the door to his bedroom. It was decently sized and dominated a king-sized bed, a dresser and mirror in the corner by his closet. There were matching nightstands on either side of the bed. The Egyptian stood in the doorway uncertainly. "So "  
"Strip." Touzoku ordered.  
"Uh Can I at least get your first name?"  
The policeman shrugged. "Bakura."  
"Kura Touzoku? Huh. You look more like an Fluffy to me."  
Bakura's eye twitched. "Don't call me that."  
"Kura or Fluffy?"  
"Either."  
Marik grinned. "Sure thing. _**Kitty**_."  
Bakura growled. "Quit with the snappy comebacks and get on the bed. Now."  
The Egyptian obeyed, flopping down and putting his hands behind his head, still fully clothed.  
The Englishman facepalmed. "Not quite. You left your clothes on."  
"I know. That's kinda the point. You gotta take 'em off."  
Bakura frowned. "No. You're too fat for me to lift anyway."  
"Hey! Not cool!" He sat up on the bed. "If you don't want to do that Uh I'll show you mine if you show me yours?"  
" Fine. You first, though." Bakura folded his arms.  
Marik grinned. "Yessir." He removed his trakie jacket and tossed it to the side of the bed, waiting expectantly for Bakura to do the same.  
The policeman unzipped his jacket and hung it on the bed post. "Your turn."  
The next things to come off were the socks and, in Bakura's case, the shoes. Then the shirts.  
Everything Fluffy took off was neatly folded in a pile compared to Marik's careless tossing. The Brit sat down on the bed next to Marik and slowly slid onto his lap. Marik grinned up at him. "You know, you look pretty familiar "  
"I get that a lot." He shrugged, leaning down to kiss Marik and shut him up.  
The Egyptian put his hands on Bakura's waist and slid them up his back to his shoulders, lying down underneath the policeman.  
Bakura grunted a little at the change in position, wrapping his legs around Marik.  
The Egyptian took advantage of this and rolled over so that he was on top.  
Bakura let out a squeak muffled against Marik's lips. He'd planned to stay on top the whole time He grinned, sensing other's surprise, and pulled away from his lips. He moved to his neck and nibbled there. "Nope I ain't taking the bottom " He purred.  
Bakura let out a soft moan. "A-And if I order you ?"  
"Nope~," He paused to suck on his neck, hard enough to leave a bruise. "Not even then "  
Bakura pouted but didn't object again, shuddering as Marik's hand reached up to tweak his nipples. "Mm "  
"Aw, ya like that Fluffy?"  
"What part o-of 'don't call me that' do you not understand ?" He mumbled, one of his own hands finding Marik's jeans button.  
"The criminal part of me." He grinned, sitting up on the smaller man and beginning to take off his pants.  
Bakura watched, eyes half lidded. He was pretty hard already and this view was only making it worse.  
The larger man rolled off the smaller one to get out of his pants easier, kicking them onto the floor and rolling back on him to kiss his chest and belly.  
Bakura moaned more loudly than the last time, pressing up against him and grinding. "Mmnh I'm not in the mood for teasing, twat "  
"Well who's in charge here? And besides! You haven't even lost your pants!" Marik snorted, going down to kiss, lick, and nip his belly.  
"I would have if you weren't on top of me !" He protested despite his shivering. Bakura shoved at him. "Get off and I'll undress...!"  
Marik laughed and rolled off of him.  
Bakura slowly removed his pants and boxers at the same time, casting a flirty look at his partner. He blushed as the Egyptian leaned in to kiss his groin.  
"Aww you like that," He grinned up at him deviously. "**_Fluffy_**?" Marik laughed at the scowl that appeared on his face.  
"Bloody hell man! Don't call me Fl-uffyyy!" He let out a shriek as Marik licked up his member.  
"Wow~! You're a screamer, huh?" He chuckled and licked up him again.  
Bakura quickly sat back on the covers. "Stop that !"  
"But you clearly like it, so why should I?" The larger man sat up and twisted so that he was looming over Bakura. He leaned down and kissed him, keeping it nice at first.  
Bakura wriggled to get comfortable underneath him, kissing back when he felt the lips. The kiss grew more passionate as Marik licked Bakura's lower lip in a silent plea for entrance. He let him in without hesitation, tongue prodding the other's.  
The two wrestled for dominance in the kiss, Marik winning out quickly. His hands slid over Bakura's chest and hips, going around his back to squeeze his ass.  
Bakura moaned loudly, pressing up against him eagerly. He broke away from Marik's lips and latched onto his neck instead, kissing and nipping at it.  
Marik let out a groan, pulling him closer with one hand while his other reached into the nightstand to find something to use as lube.  
Bakura's hands wandered around Marik's chest and back, stopping at his waist band. "You're still wearing your pants "  
"Yep. I'll take 'em off if you ask nicely." Marik smirked at him. "Meaning, beg."  
Bakura stared at him. "You're going to make me beg you to strip!"  
"Or I could just leave ya like this and pay that ticket."  
"No! Don't you bloody dare!" Bakura snapped, fidgeting. He let out a cross between a whine and a sigh. "Marrriiikkk ! Please, please, preeetty please Take off your pants "  
Marik grinned. "Oh Fluffy, I love your begging But, why do you want me to take them off?"  
"Are you seriously going to make me tell you!" He stared at him. "You-"  
"Language, Kura. And yes. I certainly am going to make you."  
"Ra- Marik!"  
"Or, you could just moan my name a couple more times." The Egyptian reached to stroke himself through his pants. "That's hot, dude."  
Bakura pouted. He knew he'd do it. Dammit he wanted Marik too much already "Maaa ! M-Marik !"  
The pants and underwear flew off him so fast they looked like a blur going by. Marik jerked Bakura towards him and attacked his neck and chest with teeth and lips. "Ra that was hot !" He managed between nips.  
Bakura let out strangled noises, moaning and whimpering loudly as his nails dug into Marik's back.  
Shortly afterwards he pulled away, sitting up and squirting some of the lube he'd retrieved from the nightstand on his fingers and spread it around. "This might hurt, Kitty."  
"I'm not 'Kitty' ! And I bloody know that it'll hurt!" He huffed, watching him. Marik tried to keep his excitement from showing. It had been a while since he'd gotten laid and he really needed this Marik leaned back over him and began to suck his neck, hard enough to leave a hickey. One of his hands, the un-lubed one, slid around behind the Brit and pulled him close. His other hand moved down between his legs and a finger circled his entrance. "Do you want me, Bakura?" He crooned, voice husky.  
Bakura moaned. "Y-Yes Marik Please "  
The man happily obliged, gently forcing his finger inside his partner.  
Bakura moaned and wriggled around the finger, trying to get comfortable on it.  
Marik stroked his hair to calm him down and let him get used to the feeling before inserting his second and third fingers. He gently began to stretch him, pausing occasionally to let Bakura adjust.  
Fluffy showed him when he was ready by pressing back against the welcome intrusions and letting out loud moans.  
Al pulled his fingers out of him and squirted more lube onto his hands, using them both to spread it around his member.  
Kura moaned just watching him. It was so, just so "H-Hurry Hurry up and fuck me !" He pleaded.  
Marik laughed, getting in position on top of him. "Yes, sir."  
He moaned at the feeling of his tip poking inside him. It slowly expanded to fill him completely, stretching him out thoroughly. Bakura let out a cry and Marik stopped, letting him adjust to the feeling.  
When he was ready he gave Marik a curt nod.  
The large man slid in and out of him, slowly at first but gradually increasing in speed. As he thrust, he whispered dirty words into Bakura's ears, talking to him about how dirty he was, how big of a slut, how hard he'd make him cum.  
The Brit loved every word of it, moans and whimpers only getting louder and louder as it went on.  
Marik's hand shot around to grab Bakura's member, pumping it in time to his thrusts.  
The heat built inside the pair until they thought they'd burst from it. Marik's thrusting became erratic, more and more uneven every time.  
With a cry of ecstasy Bakura came, all over their chests and Marik's hand.  
The tightening of muscles around Marik sent him over the edge as well. He filled his partner up to the brim with his hot seed, making sure he was completely done before pulling out of him and settling down on the bed with him.  
Bakura mumbled something into his chest.  
"Huh? Didn't quite catch that."  
"I said 'the next time we do roleplay you're the one dressing up' Twat And I'm topping, dammit!" He pouted.  
Marik laughed. "Aw, sorry Fluffy. My master instincts just kicked in and I thought 'nope not tonight' "  
Bakura snorted. "I mean it, though. Next time I wear that uniform over here I'm bringing a whip. And I **_will_** use it "  
"Sure ya will " He chuckled. "Love ya, Kura."  
"Love you too, twat " Bakura closed his eyes, snuggling up against him and falling asleep.  
Marik fell asleep shortly after.

Yay~ I feel really weird about this. Mixed pride and fear. Oh yeah I made Marik really american in this story not sure why :/ well anyways r+r thankies xx


End file.
